


Who am I Today?

by Tramper15



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tramper15/pseuds/Tramper15
Summary: The daily routine of an assassin turned normal?





	Who am I Today?

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted for the MCU Bingo Challenge

Natalia woke up in the tiny room they gave her at the S.H.I.E.L.D base. Her head was still spinning from all the dreams of dancing and blood. She pulled her hand down from the bedpost where it laid all on its own and rubbed it as if the tie was there. She took a second to find where she was. But only a second. Today she was Natasha Romanoff agent. Today she had training and recertification tests with Fury and Clint. She took a deep breath and settled the dreams to the locked box where that part of her life stayed. Where that part of her life hid.

She got herself up out of bed as she started her thoughts on who she was today. She walked to the little en-suite bathroom. Nothing more than a toilet with a sink and a mirror. She stood in front of the mirror looking at the woman reflected back as she grabbed the toothpaste and brush with her right hand. Yesterday she used her left for teeth today she would use her right. As she did the mundane task of brushing her teeth, then hair she let her mind wander into the pool of Natasha Romanoff’s persona. Into what it was to be Natasha. Her thoughts, her core of being. 

It was strange how this persona revolved more around other people then how herself should act or talent she should have. It revolved around Clint’s smile and hand on her shoulder after a successful mission. It revolved around Fury’s quite voice saying 'good job Ali'. It revolved around Hill’s snark over the radio and her snark back. It revolved around Steve and his honest charm. Not many people could be trusted but he could. There were so many people that touched her life now. Or rather Natasha’s life now. So many people that mattered. Even Stark and Pepper. And she really wasn’t on those missions anymore. She let those thoughts grab her and anchor her into her body, into her movements. 

Natalia or… maybe Natasha stepped out of the bathroom and moved to use her left hand as she picked up her phone to make sure she had no new messages. Natasha was left handed so from here her left hand would play the lead. She smiled at that, she always preferred persona’s that required her left more than her right. Maybe that was a silly thing to like but she didn’t care. No one else would even know it to judge.

Two steps to her to her closet and she pulled out her jumpsuit but put it away. Today was a test day for Natasha. For her. She took in Clint’s voice saying. “Nat you must be sleepy hit the hay.” from last night and grounded herself more into this reality. She reached for the sweats and top that were standard for training days. 

As she stepped out of her room Natasha locked the door and sighed. Feeling a little more at home, than ever before.


End file.
